


And The Thin Ice Breaks

by selaoctop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selaoctop/pseuds/selaoctop
Summary: I made a mini comic of seijoh boys on instagram @selaoctopSometimes i decided to write the chapter as fiction and upload them here :)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	And The Thin Ice Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I made a mini comic of seijoh boys on instagram @selaoctop
> 
> Sometimes i decided to write the chapter as fiction and upload them here :)

The night went pretty well and fun. Oikawa excitedly told them about how his honeymoon went the entire time they were eating. Iwaizumi give a little contribution in the story telling and just nodded now and then. Matsukawa was done eating a while ago and continue to smoke his cigarette. 

“Hey, do you want to finish this?” Asked Makki pushed the last of gyoza on the plate with his chopsticks.

“You can have it.” Matsukawa stated, exhaling a smoke from his lungs.

“C’mon, help me out. I’m so full!” He pushed the plate to Matsukawa. He stared at it for a moment before he turned his head to face Makki and opened his mouth widely as if he was asking him to feed him. 

Makki’s heart thumping so hard.

And only in one second his brains quickly processing a thought ‘ _ Wait, wait, wait, wait a friggin minute... did he want me to feed him!? Seriously!? Oh, oh, what should I do? Should I play it cool or should I tease? Should I use a new chopstick or just use mine? Damn it Mattsun!!! ’ _

“Shoyu?” He offered, finally decided to play it cool. He’s pinching the last gyoza with his chopsticks and dipped it with shoyu sauce as soon as he heard a ‘ yes ’ from Matsukawa. 

His hand was trembling and he didn’t want Matsukawa to notice, so he put the gyoza on his mouth in a quick motion, causing a mess around his mouth. Matsukawa groaned, the shoyu sauce dripping from his lips to his chin. He licked his bottom lips and quickly wiped the rest with a tissue.

“Were you doing that on purpose?” He asked, furrowing his thick brows while chewing the gyoza.

But before he could answer, Iwaizumi cleared his throat and cut him off. “Now, now, before we forgot,” he took a couple of paper bags that sits behind him from the moment Makki has arrived. “Here’s some souvenirs for you.” Iwaizumi hold out a paper bag to Makki. “For your information, I almost didn’t bring anything for you, you sneaky little bastard.” He stated to Makki with an annoyed tone. Makki response him with chuckles. “And here’s for you and Kagome.” Iwaizumi give Matsun the bigger paper bag.

Ah, right, Kagome, he was wondering why she didn’t come today. “Where is she anyway?” It was just a slightly, but Makki was pretty sure that Matsukawa flinched by the question.

“She’s resting.” He answered shortly before inhaling his cigarette.

“Why? Is she not feeling well?” 

“Yeah, kinda.” He was scratching his right ear. Which he only does that whenever he got nervous. A habit that only Makki knows.

“What? What happened?”

“Is she alright?”

“Y-yeah, she is” Matsukawa shifted from his seat, “She’s just, um, she’s pregnant.”

Oh, he just loved to drop the bomb like that, didn’t he? While Makki started to learn that his marriage are nothing serious and only based on contract, while Makki started to feel positive that he has chance with all those cheesy little things that he did to him. He just loved that, didn’t he? To grab him, hold him, take him fly to the sky and then dropped him to fell miserably just like that.

Is that the reason Kagome has been refused him to hang out for the last couple of weeks?

Oikawa was the first one to congratulate Matsukawa for the first one among them who almost walked into fatherhood. Iwaizumi take a glance at Makki who’s seemed still in shock at the news. 

“Congratulations, Mattsun,” Iwaizumi spoke, “but didn’t you said something about your plan with Kagome?”

He puts out his cigarettes in the ashtray. And breathe out a deep sigh. “Yeah, about that... I’m screwed up.”

Everyone looked at him in silence. “How could you let this happened?” Iwaizumi’s toned a little bit higher than before.

Matsukawa calmly took his box of cigarettes and started to lit another one. It’s not like he doesn’t care as it seems though. Matsukawa and Kagome had talked about this “ incident ”, and they have figured it out what their next plan either. It’s just that right now, in Makki’s perspective, Matsukawa was standing on a very thin ice. One wrong move, then...

“Oops?” He replied shortly.

And the thin ice breaks. Makki wanna scream in anger.


End file.
